Please Don't Leave Me, Sakura!
by Deauliaas
Summary: Salah mengambil keputusan membuat suatu penyesalan. Bagaimana nasib Sakura sebagai korban Sasuke yang sudah salah mengambil keputusan? Apakah jalan cerita mereka mulus seperti sedia kala atau malah bergelombang karena adanya pihak ketiga? / read, review and concrit ya ;)
1. Chapter 1

≫ TITLE : PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, SAKURA≪

≫ PAIRING : SASUKE x SAKURA x GAARA ≪

≫ RATING : TEENS ≪

≫ GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT, ANGST≪

≫ WARNING : ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, OUT OF CHARACTER, TYPO(S) ≪

≫ DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO ≪

"Benarkah itu Jidat?"

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya Pig. Karin mengaku didepan Sasuke dan keluarga Sasuke, jika ia sedang mengandung anak dari Sasuke." ucap Sakura menahan tangis dan amarah.

"Lalu, apa meeka juga tahu kalau kau sedang mengandung anak Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil memegang pundak Sakura yang mulai bergetar—terisak, "Tidak. Mereka belum tahu dan idak sepantasnya tahu. Yang ada nantinya aku malah merepotkan dan menambah masalah mereka."

Ino Yamanaka—gadis berambut pirang dan selalu diikat ekor kuda dengan poni menutup mata kanan, memiliki iris mata aquamarine yang menenangkan, adalah satu dari empat sahabat dekat Sakura. Dari dulu, jika Sakura sedang bersedih maka Ino lah yang selalu ada disampingnya, begitu juga sebaliknya, Sakura akan selalu ada disamping Ino.

"Lalu — apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ino yang prihatin terhadap nasib sahabat pinknya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara perempuannya sendiri, Sakura menggeleng dan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan pergi jauh dari kota ini untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus menunggu kelahiran anak ini mungkin? Siapa tahu disana aku betemu dengan pangeranku?" jawab Sakura diakhiri cengiran lebar.

Ino yang mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura, langsung menangis dan menghambur kedalam pelukan sahabat pinknya itu. Sungguh, sahabat mana yang tidak sedih melihat dan mendengar nasib sahabatnya yang hancur hanya karena masalah cinta. Tangis Ino semakin keras menandakan seolah ia juga merasakan penderitaan yang tengah dialami oleh sahabat pinknya— Sakura.

"Hei… hei… kau menangis kenapa Pig?" tanya Sakura yan kebingungan karena melihat sahabat pirangnya itu tiba-tiba menangis kemudian memeluknya.

"Huh, kau masih bertanya? Seharusnya kau bersyukur punya sahabat sepertiku—yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahmu dan merasakan kesedihanmu seperti ini. Kau jahat sekali Jidat." ucap Ino yang ngambek sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya— yang membuat Sakura terkikik melihatnya.

"Iya… iya Pig, aku paham. Terima kasih mau merasakan kesedihanku dan terima kasih juga telah mau menjadi sahabat dan tempat keluh kesahku." ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil memeluk Ino.

"Kau berterima kasih seperti mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadaku, kau tahu? Oke, terima kasih kembali kau begitu Jidat." Jawab Ino, kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka bergossip dan bercanda ria sampai waktu menunjukkan 01.00 siang.

"Pig, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih leluconmu, itu cukup menghiburku dan melupakan masalahku sejenak. Sampai jumpa lagi Pig." ucap Sakura dan menutup pintu pagar rumah Ino.

"Dadah Jidat. Hati-hati!" teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Sakura. Tanpa ada orang yang tahu, sekarang hati Ino merasakan kegelisahan. "Sakura-chan." gumam Ino sambil melihat punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh dari pengelihatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku keatas kasurku yang empuk. Pikiranku sekarang lumayan tenang sekarang, tidak seperti minggu-minggu yang sebelumnya—dipenuhi oleh kegelisahan. Mungkin Ino kelihatan kekanak-kanakan, tapi sekali membicarakan masalah yang serius ia juga bisa menjadi bijak.

.

.

.

Sasuke.

.

.

.

'Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia sedang memikirkanku?' Segera kutepis pikiranku tadi, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan pernikahannya dengan Karin yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Uuuuh~, mengingat nama Karin membuat dadaku sesak. Tega sekali Sasuke kepadaku, ternyata dia selama ini mengkhianatiku bahkan sampai mempunyai anak.

"Maafkan Ibu ya?" gumamku sambil mengelus perutku yang sedikit membuncit namun tidak terlalu tampak. 'Benar. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Mungkin aku akan tenang jika berada di kota lain.' batinku. Kemudian aku beranjak bangun menuju lemari pakaianku dan mengeluarkan tas koperku, dan memasukan seluruh pakaian-pakaian dan juga barang lain yang kubutuhkan kedalam koper. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, aku beranjak keluar dari kamarku yang berada dilantai dua untuk menemui Ayah dan Ibu yang mungkin berada di ruang keluarga, aku akan membicarakan masalah kehamilan juga keputusanku untuk pergi dari kota ini.

Suasana di ruang keluarga sekarang sangat tegang, mau kugambarkan suasananya? Dihadapanku sekarang, ada Ayah yang tampak mengepalkan tangan dan memasang wajah mengerikan.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu Sakura?" tanya Ayah padaku. "Sa-sasuke," jawabku terbata.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi dari kota ini? Apa Sasuke tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Ayah yang kelihatannya mulai habis kesabaran.

"Sa-sasuke belum tahu masalah kehamilanku dan aku juga tidak mau menghancurkan pernikahannya dengan Karin, karena katanya Karin juga mengandung anak dari Sasuke," setelah aku menjawab peranyaan Ayah, yang ada sekarang adalah suara tangisan Ibu dan Konan-nee yang masih berusaha menenangkan Ibu atas keterkejutannya mengenai kehamilanku dan keputusanku meninggalkan kota ini. Dan juga suara sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Sasori-nii untuk Sasuke. Namun aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti mereka, karena—

"Dengarkan Ayah, Sakura. Kau kami izinkan pergi, namun berjanjilah, jika kau kembali lagi kau harus memiliki suami—yang bersedia menjadi ayah dari anakmu itu. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengugurkannya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anakmu yang berarti cucuku. Dan aku tidak mau dianggap membunuh cucu sendiri." kata Ayah sedih namun dari wajahnya aku dapat melihat keseriusan. Dengan cepat aku memeluk Ayah, Ibu, Konan-nee dan Sasori-nii,

"Terima kasih, terima kasih semuanya." gumamku. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukan dan berpamitan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau sudah tahu mau kemana?" tanya Ibu dan aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Cepat-cepat cari suami dan jaga keponakanku baik-baik." pesan Konan-nee kepadaku dan kubalas dengan cengiran lebar.

"Sepertinya pesanku sudah diborong oleh para wanita itu." Sasori-nii terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan,

"Tapi yang kuharap, jika keponakanku lahir nanti sifatnya tidak seperti Ayah kandungnya. Yap, hati-hati imouto." pesan Sasori-nii kemudian memelukku. Memang, diantara Konan-nee dan Sasori-nii, yang paling dekat denganku adalah Sasori-nii.

Setelah berpamitan dengan mereka, aku langsung menuju taman yang dekat dengan perumahanku. Karena aku belum mempunyai tujuan, maka aku akan duduk disana sambil memikirkan tujuanku yang selanjutnya.

**End Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari taman itu, melintas sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang dikemudikan oleh pemuda tampan. Tak lama, mobil sport tersebut berhenti tepat didepan jalan masuk taman—setelah pemuda tersebut melihat sesosok wanita berambut pink sedang duduk merenung dibangku taman. Pemuda tersebut langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati wanita yang sedang duduk tersebut.

"Sakura… … Haruno?" tanya pemuda tadi setelah sampai dihadapan wanita yang dia panggil Sakura tadi.

Merasa terpanggil, Sakura pun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang telah membuyarkan acara merenungnya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya yang sembab terbelalak kaget setelah mengetahui siapa pemuda tadi.

"Sabaku No Gaara? Gaara?" gumamnya dan pemuda tadi mengangguk. Berarti pengelihatannya tadi tidaklah salah. Lalu, Sakura berdiri dan memeluk sosok Gaara yang ada dihadapannya.

"Gaara! Aku rindu padamu. Kapan kau pulang dari Canada?" tanya Sakura girang—tampaknya ia sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

"Aku sudah pulang dari Canada sejak 3 hari yang lalu dan hari ini aku berniat mengunjungimu sekaligus berpamitan. Aku akan kembali ke Canada sore ini." jawab Gaara yang sudah duduk disebelah Sakura.

Sabaku No Gaara adalah sahabat dekat Sakura—selain Ino dan 2 orang lainnya. Memiliki warna rambut dark red, mempunyai iris mata sewarna dengan Sakura—namun lebih lembut, tidak memiliki alis dan memiliki semacam eyeliner disekeliling matanya. Tinggal seorang diri di apartemen mewah di Canada dan dia seorang pianist berbakat. Sangat dekat dengan keluarga besar Sakura.

"Kau sendiri kenapa dan mau kemana?" tanya Gaara setelah melihat mata Sakura yang bengkak dan sembab juga tas koper Sakura yang besar berada tak jauh dari bangku yang mereka duduki.

"Aku akan pergi dari kota ini, tapi aku juga tidak tahu tujuanku." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ada masalah apa, sehingga berniat kabur dari rumah?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Aku tidak kabur dan keluargaku juga tahu jika aku ingin pergi dari kota ini." jawab Sakura kesal, karena Gaara menuduhnya kabur dari rumah.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi, dan Sakura mulai menceritakan masalahnya mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Dan lagi-lagi diakhiri dengan isakan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja? Aku bersedia merawatmu dan calon bayimu itu sampai bayi itu lahir—dan kau tak perlu sungkan." jawab Gaara cepat sebelum Sakura sempat mengelak.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu karena harus menampungku di apartemenmu." tolak Sakura halus.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Justru dengan adanya wanita dirumah aku jadi sedikit terurus." jawab Gaara dengan cengiran lebar sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Dasar kau ini. Baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan Gaara." jawab Sakura pada akhirnya,

"Hehehe… ayo! Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Bukankah ibu hamil harus banyak asupan nutrisinya?" tanya Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura? Harus ber–blushing ria mendengar pernyataan Gaara barusan. Kemudian Gaara mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah itu ia juga memasukkan koper besar Sakura kedalam bagasi mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran—untuk makan siang.

Sesampainya di restoran. Gaara dan Sakura mendengar suara seseorang yang meneriakkan nama mereka.

"OII ! SAKURA-CHAN! PANDAA!" lalu mereka menoleh kearah datangnya suara tadi dan menghampirinya.

"Naruto dan Hinata-chan. Apa kabar?" tanya Sakura setelah sampai di meja mereka.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok, Sakura-chan. Cepatlah duduk, lebih baik kita makan satu meja, itu menghemat tempat." jawab Hinata lembut. Ya, Naruto dan Hinata, dua sejoli sahabat Sakura yang lain—selain Ino dan Gaara tentunya.

"Kau mau pesan apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Aku ingin makan sup buah." jawab Sakura dengan riang,

"Tapi, Sakura-chan. Di restoran ini tidak ada menu itu. Benarkankan pelayan?" tanya Naruto pada pelan yang akan mencatat pesanan mereka dan pelayan itu hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang cemberut, Gaara langsung mengerti dan segera bertanya pada pelayan tersebut,

"Dimana letak dapurnya?" dengan cepat pelayan tersebut menunjuk arah samping kanan yang menunjukan letak dapur. Sebelum Gaara beranjak, Naruto bertanya pada Gaara,

"Ingin apa kau pergi ke dapur?" "Ingin meminta koki membuatkan Sakura sup buah. Bukankah orang ngidam itu harus dituruti?" lalu, dengan cepat Gaara menuju dapur. 15 menit kemudian, Gaara keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisikan pesanan mereka juga sup buah milik Sakura. Setelah itu, Hinata yang tidak makan diminta Sakura untuk menyuapinya sup buah tadi, dengan alasan ingin disuapi oleh orang yan lemah lembut siapa tahu anaknya juga tertular. Naruto, Gaara dan Hinata yang mendengar alasan Sakura, hanya terkekeh menaggapi perilaku aneh sahabat mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa ayah dari anakmu itu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sasuke." jawab Gaara mengambil alih karena melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung,

"Lalu, dimana Sasuke, Sakura-chan? Apakah dia akan bertanggung jawab?" tanya Hinata yang juga penasaran.

"Ya. Dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan wanita lain." jawab Gaara datar sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan jawaban Gaara.

"Sasuke akan menikah dengan wanita lain yang telah dihamilinya juga." jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

JDEER! Hinata dan Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan mematung.

"Di-dia benar-benar Teme. Kau yang sabarnya Sakura-chan. Kami ikut prihatin atas nasibmu. Apakah Ino dan kedua orang tuamu juga Sasuke sudah tahu?" tanya Naruto yang juga ikut prihatin pada sahabat pinknya ini.

"Ino dan keluargaku sudah tahu. Tapi untuk Sasuke… dia belum tahu. Dan kumohon pada kalian, jangan ada yang memberi tahukan kepada Sasuke tentang kehamilanku." ucap Sakura memohon kepada kedua sahabatnya. Naruto dan Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab,

"—baiklah, tak akan kami katakan padanya Sakura-chan. Tapi, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata setelah berjanji kepada Sakura. "Rumah Ino." Jawabnya singkat.

Setelah acara makan dan mengobrol tersebut, Sakura dan Gaara pamit untuk segera pergi menuju rumah Ino dan berpamitan. Sebenarnya, Sakura hanya ingin Ino saja yang tahu perihal kemana Sakura akan pergi dan menetap.

Benar dugaan Sakura yang sebelumnya, Ino pasti menanggapi kepergiannya dengan tangisan dan pelukan, juga nasihat-nasihat yang panjang tak ketinggalan pula geraman-geraman yang ia tunjukan untuk Sasuke, karena ia lah penyebab kepergian Sakura. Setelah melakukan semua itu, Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sakura meskipun dengan perasaan tidak rela. Dan setelah itu, Sakura dan Gaara pun berangkat ke Bandara Internasional untuk menunggu jam penerbangan menuju Canada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dibelahan tempat yang lain**

Disebuah ruangan salah satu mansion keluarga terpandang, sedang tercipta suasana yang senang? Tidak juga, karena hanya ada 1 orang yang bahagia. Sedih? Kurang tepat, karena hanya ada 2 orang yang sedih. Mengharukan? Sedikit lagi, karena diruangan ini hanya ada 1 orang yang terlihat meyedihkan dan perlu dikasihani—mungkin juga tidak. Tegang? Mungkin kata ini lebih tepat dikatakan. Karena, sang kepala keluarga sedang memimpin sebuah perundingan yang seharusnya lebih tepatnya terlalu dini untuk dirundingkan.

"Secepatnya, pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan. Aku tidak mau rumor ini beredar dikalangan luar keluarga kita." sang kepala keluarga berucap tegas.

1 menyeringai, 1 orang was-was dan 2 orang terkejut, mendengar penuturan sang kepala keluarga tersebut.

"Lagipula—" perkataan sang kepala keluarga terpotong oleh ketukan pintu.

'Tok tok tok'

"Permisi Fugaku-sama. Ada seorang pemuda yang ingin bertemu dengan anda dan Sasuke-sama." ucap pembantu yang tadi mengetuk pintu ruang keluarga,

"Hn? Suruh dia masuk kemari." perintah sang kepala keluarga yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku,

"Baik Fugaku-sama. Saya permisi." lalu pelayan tersebut tersebut pergi dari ruangan tersebut untuk mempersilahkan sang tamu tadi masuk. Tak lama kemudian, tamu yang diperintahkan masuk tadi datang dan menampakkan dirinya dan membuat 1 orang berkeringat dingin, 1 orang menyeringai dan 3 orang memasang raut wajah bingung.

'Bagus. Kau datang tepat waktu.' batin salah seorang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fugaku yang bingung melihat kehadiran pemuda ini disaat perundingan penting seperti ini.

"Saya? Baiklah saya akan langsung saja. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Hōzuki Suigetsu, ayah kandung dari janin yang sedang dikandung oleh Karin Uzumaki." ucap pemuda tadi sambil menyeringai.

"APAAA!" teriak semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kecuali seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Karin dan si sulung Uchiha— Uchiha Itachi.

"Itu benar Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Jika anda ingin bukti, ini buktinya." ucapnya seraya melihatkan selembar kertas yang berisikan beberapa kalimat kepada keluarga tersebut.

"Dan saya sungguh berterima kasih kepada Uchiha Itachi, yang sudah memberi tahu saya tentang keberadaan Karin." ucap Suigetsu sambil membungkuk—berterima kasih.

"Kau tau, sesuatu Itachi?" tanya Fugaku pada anak sulungnya,

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah curiga dari awal. Diantara Sasuke dan Karin, yang tergila-gila itu hanya Karin sedangkan Sasuke malah membencinya. Kejanggalannya adalah Sasuke yang tidak suka bahkan membenci Karin, kenapa bisa sampai mempunyai anak? Itu sungguh tidak masuk akal bukan? Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mempunyai tunangan yaitu Sakura Haruno, sahabat dari Uzumaki Naruto." jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Lalu, Mikoto— ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke maju kehadapan Karin, dan terdengarlah suara tamparan yang menggema diruang keluarga tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu diri. Dasar wanita jalang. Beraninya mengaku-ngaku bahwa anakku sudah menghamilimu. Dan kau hampir saja mencoreng nama baik keluarga Uchiha. Pergi kau dari hadapan kami, dan jangan kembali." bentak Mikoto yang hendak menampar Karin lagi, namun tangannya sudah dipegang oleh Suigetsu.

"Sudah cukup sampai disitu Nyonya Uchiha. Biar saya saja yang mengurus urusan kami ini. Saya permisi. Karin ayo pergi. KARIN !" bentak Suigetsu, karena Karin belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Akhirnya dengan kasar Suigetsu menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya pergi dari mansion keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Setelah perginya Suigetsu juga Karin, ruang keluarga itu tidak lagi tercipta suasana tegang namun yang ada hanyalah suasana bahagia yang dipancarkan oleh Mikoto— ibu Sasuke dan Itachi, Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menemui Sakura dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi barusan. Siapa tahu kalian bisa melanjutkan hubungan." Itachi mulai berucap memecahkan suasana.

"Kau benar Aniki. Sakura! Aku akan pergi menemui Sakura." lalu Sasuke mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya dan pergi menemui Sakura.

Didalam mobil Sasuke, mengambil hanphone-nya lalu menghubungi Sakura— mengajaknya makan diluar sambil menjelaskan semuanya. Namun, Sasuke mulai gelisah, karena beberapa kali menghubungi Sakura yang menjawab panggilannya hanyalah operator. 'Ck, nomornya tidak aktif.' batinnya gusar. Lalu, Sasuke mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Hn. Dobe, kau dimana?"

"…"

"Tunggu aku. Aku ingin bicara."

"…"

PIP. Setelah mengakhiri sambungan panggilan dengan seseorang yang ia panggil 'Dobe', ia segera melesat menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

**Sasuke POV**

Sesampainya aku ditempat Naruto—ya, yang ku telepon tadi adalah Dobe a.k.a Naruto, aku langsung bergegas menuju meja yang Naruto pesan bersama kekasihnya.

"TEME! Kau datang juga. Jadi ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"Hn." aku ingin melanjutkan, kata-kataku tapi terhenti setelah melihat mangkuk bekas makan tersisa tersedikit—buah?

"Dobe. Sejak kapan kau makan buah sampai semangkuk besar?" tanyaku karena heran, bukankah Naruto ini sangat susah makan buah?

"Oh… itu tadi bukan aku yang memakannya, tapi—AH! HINATA-CHAN CEPAT. ADA TEME DISINI!" teriak Dobe setelah ia melihat Hinata berjalan menuju mejanya. Sungguh memalukan punya teman seperti dia, aku sempat bingung, kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang macam Naruto?

"Ada Sasuke. Apa kabar?" tanyanya, entah perasaanku apa memang raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar setelah bertemu denganku?

"Hn. Baik. Jadi dobe, kau benar-benar menghabiskan buah semangkuk besar?" tanyaku melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi. Sebenarnya tidak penting, tapi aku masih penasaran.

"Sudah kubilangkan tadi, kalau yang memakannya itu bukan aku tapi Sakura-chan." jawab baka-dobe dengan cengiran lebar. Tunggu! Tadi dia bilang apa? Sakura? Sakura tadi kemari?

"Tadi Sakura kemari? Mana dia? Hei Naruto cepat jawab!" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Iya. Memang benar Sakura-chan tadi kemari dan ia memesan sup buah itu karena dia sedang—" belum sempat aku mendengar ucapan Naruto tentang Sakura, Hinata sudah membentaknya,

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang 'itu' kepadanya Teme." ucap Naruto seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong apa keperluanmu menemuiku?" ujar Naruto—menanyakan inti dari keperluanku menemuinya ini.

"Kau tahu dimana Sakura? Dia tidak dapat dihubungi dan aku ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengannya. Penting." ucapku sedikit terburu karena sudah tidak ada waktu.

Baru saja baka-dobe akan menjawab, tapi Hinata sudah mendahuluinya sambil menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi dari situ,

"Maaf. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat. Sakura-chan sudah tidak ada disini. Jadi kami permisi." jawab Hinata datar. Aku semakin bingung, kelakuan mereka seperti sedang menghindari pembicaraan mengenai Sakura, atau memang mungkin ada sesuatu dengan Sakura yang tidak boleh dibicarakan denganku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan handphone disaku celanaku bergetar.

**From : Baka-Dobe**

**Maaf, soal Hinata tadi Teme^^**

**Kau mencari Sakura-chan bukan? Cari saja dia dirumah Ino.**

Setelah aku membaca pesan dari Dobe, aku mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

**To : Baka-Dobe**

**Ino? Siapa dia? Dan dimana rumahnya?**

Tak berapa lama aku mendapat balasan lagi.

**From : Baka-Dobe**

**Astaga! Aku lupa kalau kau tidak tau Ino.**

**Ino itu sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Sakura-chan.**

**Kau cari saja 'TOKO BUNGA YAMANAKA' disitu rumah Ino.**

**Good luck Teme. Semoga tidak diusir oleh Ino (^_')b**

Tidak diusir? Apa-apan maksudnya ini? ya sudahlah. Akhirnya, aku masuk kedalam mobilku dan segera melesat mencari rumah Ino, semoga Sakura belum pergi dari situ.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan Toko Bunga Yamanaka seperti yang diintruksikan oleh baka-dobe, akupun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang menyiram bunga didepan rumahnya.

"Permisi Nona. Bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanyaku, perlahan kepala pirang itu terangkat dan melihatkan iris birunya. Namun, mata biru tersebut terbelalak dan selang yang ia pegang terjatuh. 'Terpesona ketampananku, eh?' batinku percaya diri.

"U-uchiha Sa-sas-sasuke?" gumamnya,

"Eh, kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku bingung, 'Fufufu… ternyata aku cukup terkenal juga.' batinku lagi, namun jawabannya bertolak belakang dengan pikiranku yang barusan.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pecundang sejati sepertimu!" lalu ia mulai mengarahkan selangnya kearahku.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan. Aku baru ini bertemu denganmu kenapa kau sudah membuat kesan buruk." hardikku setelah mendapat 'hadiah' siraman air dari perempuan ini.

"Biar saja. Sakura tidak akan marah padaku, apalagi anak yang dikandungnya, pasti ia tidak marah jika ayahnya kubeginikan. Rasakan! Kau ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab sekali. Pergi dari sini." ceramahnya lagi panjang lebar. Tapi tadi aku tidak salah dengarkan? Sakura mengandung? Mengandung anakku?

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN ANAK YANG DIKANDUNG SAKURA? DI-DIA MENGANDUNG? CEPAT JELASKAN DIMANA DIA!" teriakku sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahunya.

"Ka-kau salah dengar Sasuke Uchiha. Tadi aku tidak berkata seperti itu tadi." jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Pendengaranku. Tidak. Mungkin. Salah. Nona. Yamanaka." ucapku penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimat.

"Baiklah Tuan pecundang. Dengar baik-baik. Sakura memang mengandung anakmu dan dia menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut mengenai hal ini, tapi berhubung kau sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya jadi kubongkar saja. Sakura sudah mengandung selama ±3 bulan lamanya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia ingin memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya kepadamu, tapi setelah ia mendengar tentang kau menghamili Karin juga maka ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Dan dia—" dia memotong perkataannya dan itu membuat hatiku semakin gusar. Aku meneguk ludahku, "Dia kenapa?" tanyaku karena dia tak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—dia berniat membesarkan bayi itu sendiri dan berusaha mencari calon ayah yang tepat untuk bayinya. Dan jika kau mencari Sakura, dia tidak ada dirumahku. Dan jika kau sudah selesai, silahkan pergi dari sini. Saya permisi." belum sempat aku menanyakan keberadaan Sakura, dia sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Cih! Kenapa urusan menjadi rumit begini." gumamku sambil menendang kaleng minuman ringan yang ada dihadapanku. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rumah Sakura. Selama perjalanan entah kenapa aku menapat firasat yang tidak enak mengenai Sakura.

CKIIT— aku menghentikan mobilku di depan pintu gerbang rumah bergaya Eropa—rumah keluarga Sakura. Aku memberanikan diri memencet bel rumahnya, setelah 5 menit menunggu pintu rumah pun terbuka.

"Ah! Tuan Sasuke. Silahkan masuk, akan saya panggilkan Tuan dan Nyonya." suruh pelayan itu dengan sopan dan aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya yang menuju ruang tamu. Kenapa yang di panggil harus Ayah dan Ibu Sakura? Kenapa tidak Sakuranya langsung?

"Mau apa kau kemari?" pertanyaan dari seseorang yang ternyata Sasori-nii membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Kenapa kau yang keluar? Bukankah tadi Ayah dan Ibu yang akan menemuiku?" jawabku sekenanya, tapi memang itu tujuan awalku sih.

"Beruntung Ayah dan Ibu tidak sedang ada di rumah, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengamuk mengetahui kau datang ke rumah kami. Nampaknya niatmu untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sakura harus dipendam dalam-dalam Sasuke. Karena Sakura sudah tidak ada disini." jelas Sasori-nii, namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah saat ia berkata bahwa Sakura sudah tidak ada di sini, apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu Sakura tidak ada disini? Aku datang kesini ingin memastikan pada Sakura, apakah dia benar-benar mengandung anakku apa tidak." jawabku sedikit menantang kepadanya.

"Ooh~! Rupanya kau sudah tahu mengenai kehamilan Sakura ya, hmm? Kuberitahu ya Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Sakura adikku memang mengandung anakmu, TAPI jangan harap kau bisa mendekati Sakura LAGI. Karena Sakura akan mencarikan CALON. AYAH. YANG. BAIK bagi anaknya itu. Dan soal keberadaan Sakura, tadi ia berkata akan pergi dari kota ini dan kembali jika ia sudah menemukan calon suami yang baik. Tidak seperti dirimu, menghamili tunangan sendiri juga menghamili orang lain dan menikah dengan orang lain yang bukan tunangannya. Cih, dasar bajingan." jelas Sasori-nii diakhiri umpatan.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku. Aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Karin, karena dia sudah menipu kami semua. Dan aku ingin memberi tahu Sakura akan hal ini dan mengajaknya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan denganku, tapi semenjak aku tahu bahwa ia sedang mengandung maka aku berniat untuk langsung melamarnya. Dan tolong beri tahu aku dimana Sakura berada sekarang." ucapku menjelaskan pada kakak Sakura yang cukup keras kepala ini.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak peduli kau jadi atau tidak jadi menikah dengan Karin, yang pasti aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku padamu. Dan lagi, aku juga tidak tahu Sakura ada dimana, karena dia tadi tidak menjelaskan kemana dia pergi. Nah! Karena kau sudah mendapatkan pejelasan tentang Sakura dariku, sekarang bisa kah kau pergi dari sini? Aku muak melihat wajah bajingan sepertimu." jelas Sasori-nii (lagi) kali ini disertai usiran yang tidak bisa disebut halus dan juga tampang jijik.

"Cih. Aku juga tidak peduli, kau melarangku untuk mendekati dan mendapatkan Sakura lagi. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menemukannya dan menjadikannya milikku selamanya. Aku permisi." tantangku, lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah ini.

"Silahkan mencoba! Kau pasti tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hati adikku lagi." Teriaknya dari arah ruang tamu.

'Cih. Tanpa disuruh pun aku pasti akan mencari dan berusa mendapatkan hatinya lagi,' batinku kesal. Lalu, akupun pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Sesampainya dirumah, baka-aniki lah yang menyambutku. Bukannya berkurang kekesalanku malah makin bertambah, karena—

"Bagaimana Sasu-chan? Apa dia menerimamu lagi, atau malah menendangmu? Fufufu… ceritakanlah pada anikimu yang manis dan seksi ini."

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau malah memperburuk suasana. Sakura hamil. Aku tidak tahu dan aku malah merencanakan menikah dengan Karin meski batal. Sakura tahu hal itu dan dia pergi dari rumah—ah! Dari kota ini lebih tepatnya. Dan… dan tidak ada yang tahu dia pergi kemana. Dan juga, ia berniat mencari calon ayah untk bayi yang dikandungnya. Sungguh sial nasibku, bukan begitu aniki?" jelasku padanya, dan kurasakan cairan bening dan hangat mulai keluar dari mata dan mengalir dipipiku.

"Sakura hamil? Anakmu? Dan dia sekarang pergi dari rumah?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat terkejut dan kujawab dengan anggukan lemah.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Akan kubantu kau mencarinya. Kau seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal jika menagis dan mudah menyerah sebelum mencoba seperti ini." perkataan aniki kali ini ada benarnya, aku harus berusaha dan pelahan aku memperlihatkan senyum langkaku padanya.

"Terima kasih." jawabku dan dia hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV dan belahan dunia lain**

"Sakura… Sakura… bagun. Kita sudah sampai." ucap Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura pelan.

"A-ah! A-apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun." ucap Gaara lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sakura dan Sakura menerma uluran tangan itu.

"Terima Kasih." gumamnya lalu keluar dari taksi yang mereka tumpangi untuk menuju apartemen Gaara.

Setelah mereka masuk kedalam apartemen Gaara, Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya dikamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Gaara. Selesai membereskan barang-barangnya—dibantu Gaara tentunya, Sakura menuju dapur dan membuat es lemon untuk mereka berdua dan membawanya keruang tamu.

"Ini untukmu. Terima kasih sudah mau mengizinkanku tinggal bersamamu dan membantuku membereskan barang-barang, Gaara." ucapnya setelah menyodorkan gelas berisi es lemon kepada Gaara.

"Kembali. Lain kali kau tak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku." ucap Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang kosong disebelahnya—member isyarat agar Sakura duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku lelah~" ucap Sakura dengan nada manja dan merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Akan kubantu kau mencarinya. Kau seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal jika menangis dan mudah menyerah sebelum mencoba seperti ini," perkataan _aniki_ kali ini ada benarnya, aku harus berusaha dan pelahan aku memperlihatkan senyum langkaku padanya.

"Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lain kali kau tak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku lelah~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara siulan burung menemani mewarnai pagi hari yang cerah disebuah kota. Disebuah dapur dalam apartemen, kita dapat melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berkutat dengan perabotan masak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau?" sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatannya, sehingga—

**KLONTANG**

— membuatnya menjatuhkan tutup panci yang sedang dipegangnya ke lantai. Lalu, dengan wajah cemberut dan wajah kesal, ia berbalik untuk menghadap seseorang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya barusan.

"Kupikir kau tidak buta. Jadi, kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri aku sedang apa," jawab wanita itu dengan ketus.

"Hei! Aku sedang bertanya dan tinggal kau jawab, 'aku sedang memasak' atau 'aku sedang membuat sarapan' apa susahnya?"

"Nah! Itu kau sudah tau kalau aku sedang membuat sarapan. Kenapa kau harus menanyakannya lagi?" tanya wanita itu tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Haah~ aku juga ingin berbasa-basi tau,kenapa kau malah menggapinya dengan serius? Apakah ini efek dari kehamilanmu?" tanya sang lawan bicara dengan nada seolah-olah sedih.

"Baiklah … baiklah … aku juga hanya bercanda. Habisnya kau membuatku terkejut, bagaimana jika aku terkena serangan jantung, hmm? Apa kau mau tanggung jawab, Gaara?" tanyanya dengan wajah (sedikit) jahil.

"Bertanggung jawab atas? Serangan jantung atau kehamilanmu, hmm?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Tentu saja jika aku terkena serangan jantung, Gaara _no Baka_," ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Haah~ kupikir bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu. Padahal jika boleh aku ingin bertanggung jawab~" ucap Gaara dan berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Don't Leave Me, Sakura! © Deauliaas**

**Naruto beserta yang lain © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre : Romance - Hurt/comfort – angst – family**

**Rate : T **

**WARNING! Alur lambat dan mungkin ngga nyambung._. OOC serta typo menyertai.**

**Sooooo~ happy reading minna xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umm, akhirnya ada juga yang memasakkan aku sarapan," kekeh Gaara di belakang Sakura yang sedang menata makanan di meja.

"Ouch! Sakit, Sakura!" Gaara reflek berteriak dan memegangi kepalanya yang baru dipukul oleh Sakura.

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang jangan mengejutkanku," omel Sakura.

"Hai … hai … Omong-omong kau memasak apa?" tanya Gaara sembari melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Aku hanya memasak sup dan membuatkan salad buah. Habisnya, hanya bahan-bahan itu saja yang tersedia di dalam kulkas milikmu," ucap Sakura sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Hm … tak apa. Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini berbelanja bahan makanan?" tanya Gaara setelah menggumamkan kata '_enak_' pada suapan pertamanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menjawab, "Boleh saja. Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan kota ini,"

Setelah pembicaraan tersebut, mereka berkutat dengan hidangan masing-masing. Selesai makan, Sakura membereskan peralatan makan dan Gaara ikut mambantu Sakura membereskannya.

Sakura mencuci peralatan makan, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengeringkannya kemudian menaruhnya di rak piring. Sembari mengeringkan, Gaara melirik kearah Sakura yang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya mencuci.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian memeriksakan kandunganmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hah?" Sakura menanggapinya dengan memasang wajah bingung.

"Periksa. Kandunganmu belum pernah diperiksa bukan?" tanya Gaara sembari meletakkan kain yang digunakannya untuk mengelap peralatan-peralatan tadi.

"Ah! Benar juga. Selama ini aku belum pernah memeriksakannya," ucap Sakura dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

Gaara yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura, langsung mendekat dan memeluk wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

Gaara mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau jangan bersedih, Sakura. Aku membawamu kemari, karena aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Tenang saja, di sisimu ada aku. Jika kau perlu sesuatu, datanglah padaku," ucap Gaara

Sakura menganguk dalam pelukan Gaara dan memeluk balik Gaara, "Arigatou,"

"Hmm…." Gaara mengratkankan pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Gaara sekarang berada di Supermarket untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan. Sakura memilih bahan makanan yang akan dibelinya, sedangkan Gaara mendorong trolly belanjaan di samping Sakura.

"Hei … bisakah kau melepaskan penyamaranmu itu? Aku risih melihatnya," omel Sakura saat melihat dandanan Gaara.

"Tidak bisa. Jika aku melepaskannya, aku bisa dikejar-kejar khalayak umum. Kau tau profesiku bukan?" jelas Gaara dan hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan gembungan pipi.

Mereka melanjutkan aktivitas berbelanja. Setelah merasa cukup dengan bahan belanjaan mereka, mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar semua yang baru mereka beli tadi. Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari Supermarket itu, mereka lanjut menuju tempat parkir dan pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan kandungan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm … sudah berapa bulan?" tanya sang dokter kepada Sakura saat hendak memeriksa kandungan Sakura.

"Tiga bulan," jawab Sakura.

Dan sang dokter memulai kegiatannya memeriksa kandungan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai memeriksakan kandungan Sakura, mereka—Gaara dan Sakura kembali menuju apartemen. Sakura menuju dapur seraya membawa belanjaan yang baru dibeli olehnya dibantu Gaara.

Sakura mengeluarkan isinya dan menusunnya di lemari makanan serta dalam kulkas.

"Kau dengar tadikan Sakura? Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, serta jangan terlalu banyak beban pikiran. Itu bisa meng—" ucapan Gaara terpotong.

"Iya … iya … aku tadi berada di sana dan ikut mendengarkan, jika kau lupa," potong Sakura dan terkekeh kecil.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Kaukan orangnya pelupa," ucap Gaara lalu bergegas menjauhi dapur.

"Hei!" teriak Sakura setelah mengetahui maksud ucapan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat, Sasuke sedang mondar-mandir dari bandara satu menuju bandara yang lain, dari terminal satu ke terminal lain, hingga stasiun satu hingga stasiun yang lain. Mendatangi setiap tempat yang memungkinkan ada informasi tentang Sakura.

"Arrgh!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Di mana kau berada Sakura?" Sasuke memandang foto Sakura yang terpampang di layar _handphone_ miliknya.

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh. Andaikan saja dia lebih cepat meng_clear_kan masalah kemarin, pasti kejadian ini tidak pernah ada.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan kembali melakukan pencarian Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang melihat Gaara sedang duduk di depan piano, berjalan pelan untuk mengagetkan Gaara.

"Kalau kau ingin mengejutkanku, itu tidak akan ada gunanya Saku," ucap Gaara sambil memainkan tuts-tuts piano.

"Gaara tidak seru!" Sakura langsung duduk di samping Gaara dan memasang wajah jengkelnya.

Gaara kembali memainkan pianonya dan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Pikiran usil Sakura mulai kembali. Dan Sakura dengan asal menekan tuts-tuts piano agar permainan piano Gaara menjadi kacau.

Gaara tiba-tiba menghentikan permainannya dan menghadap ke arah Sakura.

"Daripada kau mengacaukan permainanku, bagaimana jika kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku?"

Wajah Sakura menjadi sedikit kaku dan Gaara yang malihatnya langsung menyeringai jahil, "Tidak bisa, eh?"

"Te-tentu saja bisa," balas Sakura cepat.

"Tunjukkan padaku," ucap Gaara dan berdiri di samping piano seraya memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura.

Sakura berpikir sebentar dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts dan menghasilkan sebuah nada. Gaara yang mendengarnya sontak tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa kau!" hardik Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"Hei~ anak kecil juga bisa memainkan yang kau mainkan tadi," ucap Gaara dan kembali tertawa.

Wajah Sakura bertambah merah. Jelas saja Gaara tertawa. Yang dimainkan Sakura hanya _do, re, mi _hingga_ do _kembali.

Gaara berhenti tertawa, karena melihat wajah Sakura yang menahan tangis.

"Hei … hei … aku bercanda. Maafkan aku," sesal Gaara kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu. Pengecualian jika kau ingin memainkan sebuah lagu untukku," ucap Sakura.

"Baik. Aku akan mainkan sebuah untukmu," jawab Gaara, kemudian meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano dan menggerakkannya dengan licah.

Gaara memainkan _Eine Kleine Nachtmusic_ dari _Mozart_. Memainkannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Dari awal sampai akhir.

Gaara menyelesaikan permainannya dengan sempurna dan mendapatkan—

—wajah Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Dengan sigap, Gaara menggendong Sakura menuju kamar Sakura. Menyelimuti Sakura dan mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

"_Oyasumi_," ucap Gaara dan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apakah sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai Sakura?" tanya Itachi yang sudah duduk di samping adiknya.

"Belum. Aku binggung harus mencari kemana lagi," jawab Sasuke sambil mencengkram rambut emo miliknya.

Itachi hanya dapat menampilkan wajah prihatinnya untuk Sasuke dan sungguh, ia juga bingung harus melakukan apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue~~**

**A/N:**

**Haaaai~~~~'O')/ apakah ada yang nunggu fanfic ini lanjut? Pastinya ada dong ya ;) /padahalenggaada**

**Hiks. Aku tau chapter ini pendek pake banget T^T terus feel ngga dapet daaaaan kekurangan yang lainya.**

**Oiya, chapter satu engga aku edit yah. Soalnya itu sebagai bukti. Bahwa sebelumnya aku adalah author abal-abal XD /plaak /abaikan**

**Kejawabkan kalo ff ini masih lanjut :3 **

**Meski fanfic ini jelek –bahkan sangat jelek– adakah yang mau ngereview :) **

**Makasih banyaaaaaaak XD**


End file.
